3 Girls 4 Robins
by Silver Star Pack
Summary: When the Joker's latest joke blows, 3 normal girls from our world get an unexpected visit...
1. Chapter 1

**So me and my sisters were sitting in our hotel room bored and this happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The Batman was once again up against the Joker. This time his plan was to use a machine he had hidden in an old abandoned warehouse that would twist the fabric of reality within a radius that would include all of Gotham. As this was the case all of the Bat Family were there, fighting off Joker goons left and right. Tim was working on disabling the machine while Jason, Dick, and Damian were covering him. Batman, Stephanie, Cass, and Barbara were fighting off the rest of the goons and trying to get to the Joker.

"HURRY IT UP RED ROBIN! I ONLY HAVE SO MANY RUBBER BULLETS AND SO MUCH PATIANCE!" Shouted Jason.

"WELL IF YOU WANNA SWITCH PLACES THEN GO AHEAD!" Came Tim's frustrated reply.

"GUYS WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM HERE!" Yelled Dick over the sounds of fighting.

"WILL YOU IMBECILES STOP FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN AND DISABLE THE MACHINE!" Damian shouted loudly.

"OH TO HECK WITH IT!" Jason yelled impatiently, turning and taking aim with the real bullets he had just loaded into his pistol

"HOOD WAIT!" Shouted Dick a second too late as Jason shot the consul a foot from Tim's face. The machine started to glow and vibrate.

"WELL NOW YOUVE DONE IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" shouted Tim.

"I'VE DONE IT!? YOU WERE PUSHING BUTTONS! AT LEAST I _DID_ SOMETHING!"

"WELL NOW WE'RE ALL PROBABLY GOING TO GET BLOW UP SO THANKS ALOT!"

"GUYS JUST-" Dick started to shout before the machine exploded and the warehouse was bathed in a bright white light. As it faded the goons all lay stunned on the ground and the bat family ran over to the now broken machine. All that was left were the crumbling remains of the reality device. Batman fell to his knees in front of the spot where his sons had last stood. He had buried Jason once, Bruce wasn't prepared to let go of him or his other sons.

"Where's the Joker?" Asked Spoiler.

* * *

 **Were are the Robins now?! Just wait and see! Hehehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Madelines POV)**_

The three of us, my sister's and I, were alone and we were kind of bored. We're from Florida, about an hour north of Orlando. Right now though, we were in a hotel in New York, visiting family and sight seeing.

There was my older sister Emma, who is the same height as me with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is much slimmer than me and she was currently sitting on the bed playing a game on her tablet. She was 17 almost 18. I called her Emmy sometimes.

There was also my younger sister Olivia. Olivia was about 2 inches taller than me and Emma with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was sitting in the swivel chair watching YouTube with her headphones in. She was 14. I called her Livy.

And then there's me. I'm Madeline, Madey to most of my friends. I have dark brown hair and green eyes. I'm about 5'4 and a bit thicker than my sister's. I was sitting on the counter listening to music and browsing fanfiction. I was 15 almost 16.

As I had only one headphone in, I heard Emma when she spoke up.

"Hey guys I just got an idea for a fanfiction! What if-"

All of a sudden a bright light filled the room and we heard someone yelling

"-CALM DOWN!"

When the light disappeared, four of our favorite superheroes we're standing in front of us. So I said the logical thing.

"Ok I'm hallucinating, continue with your idea Emmy."

"Um Madeline, I don't think this is a hallucination." Emma said quietly. "Look at this." She turned her tablet to face us and we saw a picture containing the very boys that now stood in front of us.

"Oh, ok." I said a bit dazed. Well, at least I wasn't crazy. Then I said the next logical thing. "Can I hug you guys?"

"Normally I would say yes, but what's going on here!?" said Nightwing

"Are you Dick Grayson?" Emma asked as she stood up.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" He yelled.

"Um, the internet?" she said shyly.

"Yeah," I piped up "In this universe you guys are comic book characters!"

Just then Olivia looked up "Oh, there are people here." and looked back down again.

"Woah woah wait!" said Tim "we're in another dimension?!"

"Well considering the fact that your in comic books, I would say so." I said

"Great, just great! Now we're trapped in some random universe with no way back! Nice job Drake!" groaned Jason.

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT!? YOUR THE ONE THAT SHOT THE THING!" yelled Tim

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SHOOT THE THING IF YOU HAD GOTTEN YOUR JOB DONE!"

"YAY? WELL I-"

"GUYS!" They turned to look at me. "Its 7:30 and we're in a hotel. You have to be quiet!"

They all stood there for a moment before Olivia looked up again.

"Hey, who are the dudes in costumes? Woah, they're all dressed up as the Robin's!" Olivia said excitedly.

I facepalmed. "Liv," I said using my nickname for her "This is Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian- wait, where's Damian? I could have sworn I saw him..."

Just as the batboys were about to go on the hunt for the lost Robin, Damian walked back into the room with a banana and hopped up to sit next to me on the counter.

He turned to his brothers. "What? I was hungry."

I sighed "And this is Damian Wayne."

"So wait they are the Robin's?! Yes!" And she ran up and hugged Jason.

I looked at Emma, and she looked at me. I shrugged. Then I leaned over to Damian and hugged him, much to his protest. Emma rolled her eyes but she hugged Dick anyway.

"What about me?" said Tim, So I jumped down with Damian still in my grasp and hugged him too.

Then Liv looked up at Jason and said "I'm sorry the joker beat you with a crowbar and blew you up."

"OLIVIA!" Me and Emma chorused as Livy hugged Jason tighter.

 _ **(Jason's POV)**_

How does she know that?

I tried my best to forget that day and now I can't stop thinking about it. I remembered every time the joker hit me and how angry I was with batman. I don't know what I was doing but I pushed the girl, Olivia I think her name was, away from me a little harder than necessary and she fell on the bed, then I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

 _ **(Back to Madelines POV)**_

I turned back too Olivia "Nice job."

"I didn't mean too!"

"Yay well you did! Can't you keep your mouth shut!?"

"Well I'm sorry!" Olivia said almost in tears.

"Whatever, I have to put the fries in the oven." And with that I stomped out of the room.

"Well that went well." I heard Emma comment from her spot, still hugging Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Madeline POV**

I went through the fridge as I tried to get what had just happened through my head. All 4 Robin's had just poofed in front of us and I hugged 2 of them (note to self, hug the others later) and then of course Livy opens her big fat mouth and traumatises Jason Freaking Todd! And now he's locked up in the bathroom and I don't know what to do.

For the longest time I've have a crush on the Robin's and Jason is my favorite. Livy likes Jason best too. I would get so mad at her, because for the longest time she didn't remember his name and just identified him as 'the one that got hit with a crowbar' and it ticked me off. Now we're probably gonna fight over him. And as cool as it is that they're here, I was not looking forward to that.

As I closed the fridge door, Damian walked out of us girls bedroom and sat on the counter next to me.

"Where are we?" he asked me.

"New Jersey, just a few miles from New York City." I answered " But we're actually from Florida. We're gonna go home In a few days."

"Who's we and what are you doing here?"

"Its Me, my Sister's who you met, our brother, and our parents. Mom and Dad are gonna go sightseeing tomorrow with dad's cousin and his wife. Us kids aren't going with them."

"What are you doing now?"

"Now? I'm heating up some french fries for us girls dinner." I slid the fries in the oven. "You guys dinner too now. We have some coleslaw too."

"Tt." Damian said, unimpressed. He still ate some of the cold frys though.

"So what were you guys doing when you poofed here?" I asked as I hopped up next to him on the counter.

"We were fighting the Joker and the two imbeciles were arguing like children. Before Grayson could calm them Todd shot the reality altering machine the Joker was using and it exploded. Then we ended up here, as you can see."

"Yay." I wasn't sure what to say. Their live's are so different from ours, do we have any common ground?

 **(Emma POV)**

After an awkwardly long embrace Nightwing (NIGHTWING!) nudged me and I let go of him.

"Oh, haha sorry, I got a little excited."

Nightwing rubbed his neck awkwardly. "it's ok." There was an awkward pause, in which I glanced at Olivia who still looked like she felt guilty.

"So what's this comic book thing your sister was mentioning?" he said breaking the silence.

"Oh I'll show you." I pulled up a picture of him from the comics on my tablet. "In this universe, you and everyone in your universe are story's."

"Wow, that looks just like me. Only you know, in comic book form. ...WAIT A SECOND THAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK!"

"Exactly! This is a panel from the latest issue. What I don't know is-"

All of a sudden Madeline burst back into the room.

 **(Madeline POV)**

"Guys come on the fries are done and Damian's eating all of them!"

"THAT LITTLE JERK!" yelled Tim from his seat in the closet, running out of the room to rescue some of the fries from Damian.

"Tim! You gotta be quiet we have neighbors!" I whisper yelled after him.

"I wonder if Jason wants any..." Olivia said quietly. Both me and Olivia looked at Emma. She always knows what to do.

"I'll go get him." she said "Now go keep those two from killing each other and save some fries for the rest of us."

We nodded and left the room, tugging Nightwing along after us.

 **(Emma POV)**

I walked over to the door that led to the bathroom and knocked. "Jason hun the fries are ready, you want some?"

There was no response. 'Fine then.' I thought to myself. I walked out to the kitchen were Olivia was helping Dick keep Tim back and Madeline had her arms wrapped around Damian from behind.

I got around them, opened one of the drawers and pulled out a knife. Suddenly the boys stopped. "What are you doing?" asked Tim.

"Nothing." I shrugged before walking back into the bedroom.

 **(Madeline POV)**

Dick turned to me. "Should I be concerned?"

"Nah, she's probably just going to unlock the door." I said, still careful to keep a good grip on Damian. (This whole thing is unreal!)

 **(Emma POV)**

I walked back to the bathroom door and used the knife to unlock it. I set the knife on the counter next to me and opened the door a crack.

I looked at Jason, who was leaning against the tub just staring off into space. I quietly sat down next to him.

"You ok?"

He took a shaky breathe "I don't know. I thought I dealt with this, you know? Accepted it, got over it and moved on. But everything just... *sigh* I don't know."

"Well it's not that simple. What happened to you did happen, it was real and it hurt. And your never gonna forget it or get over it. Your gonna have to learn to live with it, to not let it control you actions or your thoughts. That moment doesn't define who you are."

Jason turned and looked at me. "You're pretty wise, for a kid."

I smiled and shook my head. "Let's go get some fries"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written by our sister Olivia**

* * *

 **(Olivia POV)**

Jason walked in to the room and I felt terrible, I wanted to cry. I let go of Tim and I don't think Dick appreciated it. I just walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom and shut the door. I sat down on the bed and started to cry. "Whyyy did I have to say that" I said to myself

 **(Jason POV)**

Everyone looked at me after Olivia left, I had to go talk to her. So I knocked on the door to their room and opened the door and went in and closed the door. She looked up tears coming out of her eyes, I knew she felt bad. I sat on the bed next to her. "Its okay" I said she looks at me and just started to cry even more and lean into me and gave me a hug as she cried in my shoulder and said "I'm sorry. I'm So, so sorry I wasn't thinking" I lift her off me and put one of my hands on her shoulder and stare into her puffy eyes and say "like I said it's Okay" she smiles at me and gives me another hug. I stand up "come on let's go get fries" I say with a smile "okay" She says

 **(Madeline POV)**

Olivia and Jason come out of the bedroom and I'm I little upset. I mean Jason should be mine and Olivia is the one who made him lock himself in the bathroom after all. She loves him a lot I know but come on I'm older and should get him.

 **(Damian POV)**

Madelines grip loosens I look at her and she is looking at Olivia with Jason a bit angrily. I better not say anything, she seems pretty strong I mean she detained me so I don't want to see what happens when She is angry at me. All I want to do right now is eat fries. with her grip loosened I slip from her grasp and start chowing down.

 **(Dick POV)**

Damian starts to eat the fries and Tim saw him, with Olivia not helping me Tim wriggles away from me and yells "Damian I want fries, I'm hungry too ya know."

"Well I'm more hungry then you" Jason says, and him and Olivia run up and grab some fries, so I join in and try my best to get some before Damian and Tim take it all. Luckily the girls had plenty off fries for us hungry guys. I go and sit on the couch next to Emma the really cute short one.

* * *

 **ATTENTION**

 **We are going to let the readers choose if** **Madeline or Olivia gets Jason Todd. Tell us who you want to win in your reviews!**

 **Please start your voting in the next chapter**.


End file.
